


White Tulip

by MomoGeraldine



Series: Al Ghul [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, F/M, Gen, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, POV Talia al Ghul, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Ra's s Ra's, Talia al Ghul Tries, poor servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: Her father only looks at her.Then shakes his head.“No.”She tries again.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul & Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Al Ghul [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036101
Kudos: 10





	White Tulip

‘Am I not worthy enough?’

That’s what’s going through Talia’s mind as she listens to her father.

“Your mind is quite remarkable.”

Her father praising her lover.

“You would make a fine heir, you would have resources for your mission.”

Talking about making her lover his heir, as if she doesn’t exist.

“I need an heir, you’re quite capable.”

As if she isn’t important, capable.

Each time her lover responds the same.

“No, Ra’s! Now stop this!”

Sometimes Talia stays in the shadows unless commanded out.

They always fight.

Other times she has the urge to kill her beloved.

Each time she’s close to it.

They don’t care about it.

It doesn’t hurt.

Doesn’t hurt as much as it did the first time.

Her father makes a motion of retreating.

Another failure.

As they’re going to the helicopter, her father commands a few to stay behind.

To distract her beloved.

Once they’re in the air, there’s silence.

She won’t take it anymore.

“Father.”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Wouldn’t it be practical making me your heir?”

It would be less troublesome.

Her father only looks at her.

Then shakes his head.

“No.”

She tries again.

“Am I not worthy of it?”

Again her father looks at her.

“I’m capable-”

“I know.”

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Her father didn’t want to have this talk.

She could feel it and see it.

“Then why?”

She wasn’t gonna drop it.

She could feel the tension.

Her father looked everywhere but her.

Anything but her.

_Anyone but her._

“Today is quite snowy isn’t it.”

Not even a why.

“Father-”

“Did I ever told you about my walk to the Suur Munamägi on barefoot?”

“Fath-”

“It might’ve not been much-”

“FATHER.”

He’s looking outside the window.

Eyes foggy.

“Yes, dear?”

“You were rambling.”

He only sighs.

“It’s safer for you.”

Safer for me?

What about you?

What about me?

“You didn’t even ask me.”

“Talia-”

“Don’t give me that, you never ask, you didn’t even offer it.”

Didn’t even think about it.

All this fighting.

For what?

“You know I’m capable, I’m willing, and yet you offer it some stranger, somebody, who you know nothing about besides some statistics and few talks over the tea-”

“I don’t want YOU to become me!”

“...”

The second part of the flight went in silence.

The servants’ didn’t even dare to breathe.

It was a good decision.

It would’ve been troublesome otherwise.

Both Talia and her father are seething with tension.

It’s suffocating.

Once the flight ended.

“Talia-”

Her father looks over her but she’s already walking out of the plane.

As fast as her legs take her.

She says with finality:

“I’m done with this.”

Her father can only sigh.

Not bothering to go after her.

Once the morning comes.

Talia thinks about going to her island.

She doesn’t have to put up with her father.

As she’s ready to leave, somebody knocks on her door.

As she opens her door, she sees a servant.

“Message from your father.”

The servant says.

She ignores the servant’s failed attempt to look not afraid.

She looks over the tray, which has a halwa with pistachios, a thyme manakish, a chamomile tea, and one white tulip.

To take the tray or not to take the tray?

.

.

.

She takes the tray.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I conveyed the message right.
> 
> Thyme - courage (ancient Greeks)
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thyme
> 
> Pistachio - generosity, giving & receiving
> 
> https://treespiritwisdom.com/tree-spirit-wisdom/pistachio-tree-symbolism/
> 
> Chamomile - ‘may all your dreams & wishes be fulfilled’, rest & relax
> 
> https://www.littleflowerhut.com.sg/flower-guide/all-about-chamomile-matricaria-recutita-history-meaning-facts-care-more/
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arabic_tea
> 
> White tulip - showing worthiness & seeking forgiveness, apologizing
> 
> https://www.interflora.co.uk/content/flower-meanings/
> 
> The food:
> 
> Halwa - https://www.thespruceeats.com/sesame-tahini-halvah-2254846
> 
> Manakish - https://edition.cnn.com/travel/article/middle-east-food-dishes/index.html, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manakish 
> 
> Comments & criticisms are welcome.


End file.
